


Haruno Sakura the Last Dragonborn

by Iarinthel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crossover, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Reincarnation, Sakura was the Last Dragonborn, constructive criticism welcomed, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarinthel/pseuds/Iarinthel
Summary: Look, if Sasuke and Naruto are the reincarnation of some famous figures then why can't Sakura join in on the fun?Well, fun for her. Not so fun for anyone else.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was young, Sakura knew she’s different.

Knew that her bright pink hair is a rarity even amongst the multi-coloured multitude of Konoha.

Knew that having memories of a previous life on a different planet is far from the norm.

And she knows that this is a different planet entirely because of all the differences.

No elves.  
No khajiit.  
No argonians.  
No orcs.  
No dragons.  
No draugr.

Magic completely alien from Nirn.

The city guards’ uniform has no shields with the emblem of their hold.

The people here speak a very unique language.

Not to mention the cuisine and culture being dissimilar from anything she had encountered in her long years travelling Tamriel.

It took her years to adjust, which was complicated by her restored memories at the tender age of 6. Memories of a life that spanned 200 years in an alternate reality. A life filled with wonders, adventures, and strife. Of loves lost and gained.

Of being called Amarena Setan... the Last Dragonborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just changing the age that Sakura gets her memories back, because I just did some research on the Naruto timeline. Apparently the Uchiha massacre happens when Naruto and his cohorts are all 8 years old, which means I needed to make Sakura's age younger to align with what I want her to do later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was young, Sakura remembered.

Tamriel, Nirn, Oblivion, and Sovngarde.

The places that she had travelled as Amarena. Worlds, planes, continents. She was well travelled, or at the very least she likes to think that she had been. There are those that would argue otherwise, but she personally believes that 2 centuries worth of a lifetime is more than enough time to see the world. 

Of course, when she was reborn, to a Village Hidden in the Leaves no less, she learns that there is clearly still other worlds for her to discover. Such a poetic name for a village. A very large village, filled with strange warriors and technology the likes of which she had never seen before. Televisions, refrigerators, cameras, and computers! Such wonders! The things that these people are capable of boggles her mind!

Her parents are amused by her amazement, watching with bemused smiles on their faces as she pressed the light switch on and off again in fascination. She can tell. Whatever skill they have in battle doesn't translate to being able to hide their emotions on their faces.

"Sakura, my little blossom, it's time to eat."  
"Mother! I must learn how this works!"  
"There's books in the library that can teach you that in detail, but for now you need to eat."  
"Father! Can you take me to the library?"  
"Later, Sakura. We need to eat breakfast first before leaving the house."  
"But—!"  
"No buts, eat."  
"Yes father."

And so she finally sits in her seat. She picks at her food with her chopsticks, but she silently eats. When she finishes, she looks up to her father, who chuckles warmly.

"Yes, yes, now it's time for us to go to the library. Dear, could you make us a lunch box? I have a feeling we'll need it."

"Of course."

In a leisurely walk to the library, Kizashi watches his brilliant daughter take everything in with wide eyes. He notices a particular focus on the shinobi walking the streets, though he can clearly tell that she pays especial attention to the shinobi jumping on the rooftops.

"Father, why do they jump on the roofs?"  
"Some of them believe that travelling that way is faster."  
"Is it not more dangerous though?"  
"Sakura, we are shinobi. We fight to the death for the Hokage. Of course it's dangerous, our job is dangerous."  
"Ah. I see."

She becomes deep in thought by the time that they manage to make it to the library. With an absentminded hello to the librarian, she goes to the bookshelves with a singular focus. 

She finds all the literature about shinobi within the building she can find, but what little she has access to as a non-shinobi is paltry, to say the least. It's also filled with propaganda to make them seem like heroes and super powered individuals that a child could grow up to be given some training and effort. She can't help but be somewhat exasperated by their conspicuous efforts to indoctrinate their readers. 

At the very least, be subtle about it!

"Father, do shinobi _really_ breathe fire?"  
"It depends on the shinobi. Some _can_ , but not all."  
"What about having special eyes? What exactly is a bloodline limit?"  
"A bloodline limit covers many types of inborn abilities. In the Leaf, there are a few clans that have access to bloodline limits. Depending on the bloodline limit it might even show in their physical characteristics. The Hyuuga, for example, have the Byakugan. Their eyes can see farther and through walls that most people cannot."  
"So it is something inborn then?"  
"Yes. Because of bloodline limits, most shinobi clans are strict when it comes to people wanting to marry into them. They have specific characteristics that they look for."  
"Such as?"  
"You cannot be from another clan with a bloodline limit of its own, for one. You'll never come across a Hyuuga marrying an Uchiha."  
"Why not?"  
"No one knows what a mix between the Sharingan and the Byakugan would look like, nor is anyone willing to mix them to find out."

Sakura can feel eyes staring at the back of her head, so she nods and reads more books. It's likely that she just caught the attention of someone, someone possibly dangerous. She'll keep her questions to the privacy of their home. She's not entirely sure how well that will work to keeping her questions from the prying ears of someone dangerous, but at the very least she can say that she tried her best to not ruffle any feathers of anyone in power. 

She brings a pile of 5 books to the register to borrow, and brings them home with her.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?"  
"Of course!"

Kizashi knew better than to argue with his daughter. Just like her mother, she is as stubborn as the day is long. So he just walks beside her, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

"Husband! Do you know where my brushes have gone?"  
"Did you check with Sakura?"

Mebuki climbs the stairs to her daughter's room, calling out. "Sakura, have you taken my brushes again?"

Sakura sheepishly calls out, "I did! Did you need it?"

"Yes. Might I have it back?"  
"Sorry mother, here."

Mebuki can only shake her head in exasperation as she comes back downstairs with her favourite brush in hand. "Husband, you need to teach our daughter to respect personal property."

"I will do my best dear. But you and I know that she only listens when she wants to."

In Sakura's room, she nibbles her lower lip in thought. _I need to be able to keep track of the information I learn. But mother cannot allow my use of her brush, she has her own uses for it. Maybe I can ask if they'd buy me my own brush?_ With a determined set on her jaw, she climbs down the stairs after her mother.

"Mother! May I have my own brush and ink?"  
"Writing again?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, we'll go shopping this weekend."  
"Thank you mother!"

Kizashi can only laugh at the shining eyes of his daughter. Not many children her age would be so excited to own a calligraphy set. Mebuki sighs, but her lips twitch at the corners. She knows that her daughter is unique, and has known this for years now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Carrying a calligraphy set in her arms, Sakura skips home while humming happily. Mebuki carries a bag filled with groceries just a little behind her. 

"Stay close. I don't want you entering the wrong house again."  
"Yes mother."  
"And be careful with how you handle that, ink stones are expensive and few in number."  
"Yes mother."

As they pass a park on their way home, Sakura sees a small boy, blonde, sitting on a swing with his head down low. She stops to watch as he stares at her and her mother with a longing look on his face. Nodding to herself, she decides to approach him.

"Hello! I am Sakura Haruno. What's your name?"  
"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki."  
"What's wrong? You look sad."  
"No one wants to play with me."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know? Mothers tend to say to their children that I'm a demon."  
"What?"

Mebuki is just behind Sakura, silently watching. She turns to her with a clenched jaw. 

"Mother, do you see a demon anywhere?"

Mebuki stares at Naruto silently for a moment or two, before she shakes her head.

"I don't see a demon anywhere. Why do you ask?"  
"Can you hold on my stuff please?"  
"Of course."

Giving her calligraphy supplies to her mother, Sakura takes Naruto's hand in hers.

"Let's play!"

Naruto looks shocked, he stares at their entwined hands in wonder and follows after her like an imprinted duckling. Sakura makes a point of not mentioning it as she leads him away from the swings to the large blue slide in the middle of the park. She pushes him up the ladder with a laugh.

"Go up Naruto! I'll be right behind you!"

It takes a few minutes, but Naruto starts to laugh freely and play with Sakura with a light heart. Mebuki does nothing but watch from a bench not far away. She can see that Sakura is determined to make him her new friend, and she knows that Sakura will not listen to them attempting to warn her away from him. She'll have to tell Kizashi when they get home about this, he might be able to give her advice on how to treat the two of them should they ever visit their home. 

After 2 hours watching her daughter play with the Hokage's ward, Mebuki calls out, "Sakura! We need to get home for supper!"

"Ok! Sorry Naruto, I gotta go home now."

His face falls, silently nodding to her in acquiescence. Her own smile falls just as easily, before she takes his hand in hers. She leads him to her mother, almost daring her to disagree. "Naruto is coming home with us tonight."

"Sakura-"  
"Look at him, mother! He's all skin and bones! He needs proper food, and lots of it!"  
"I haven't-"  
" _Please_ mother? I swear I'll wash all the dishes for a week!"

Mebuki hesitates, as she knows how much Sakura hates doing chores at home. For her to voluntarily do any is a good thing, but in exchange she wants to bring an orphan home? Oh, she dearly hopes Kizashi can speak sense to her daughter because she can tell that _she_ won't be able to.

"An entire week, including weekends, and he can come home with us for tonight."  
"Yes!"

Naruto only stares at both of them in confusion, not having any idea what they're even talking about. Sakura notices, and explains, "Come home and eat supper with us Naruto! Mother makes very yummy food!"

"You wouldn't mind having me?"  
"No!"

He stares at Mebuki with some confusion and a bit of hope in his eyes. She knows now that there is no one in the world that can say no to those big blue eyes. "Yes, you're welcome in our home Naruto. Don't forget to take off your shoes before entering the house."

"I won't! Thank you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kizashi has always known about Naruto, as much as one can know about an orphaned child who's the spitting image of the 4th Hokage that is. He was never close to Minato Namikaze, but even he knows better than to just ignore a child on the streets with his colouring. His hair is a brighter yellow than a Yamanaka, and his eyes still have pupils. So clearly he isn't a Yamanaka bastard, and the fact that the 3rd Hokage himself keeps such a close eye on him is a marker on its own right.

Typically however he keeps his distance. He knows better than to flout the rules of the Hokage himself within the village proper. There's too many eyes and ears in his pocket for such an endeavour to be anything but an exercise in foolishness.

But his dear daughter knows nothing of such rules, and would likely flout it at any chance had she known. She is a freewheeling spirit, his little Sakura. He knows better than to attempt to clip her wings.

"Sakura, who is this?"  
"Father, this is Naruto Uzumaki! He's staying to eat supper with us!" Naruto looks up at him and waves his hand hesitantly, as though he's not sure what his welcome will be in the house.  
"Well Naruto, I hope you've washed your hands. We'll be eating sushi tonight."  
"I did."

Kizashi watches Naruto, noting that he keeps his hands clean and handles his chopsticks with more skill than even he does. The 3rd Hokage must have had someone teach him basic manners, somehow. He can't imagine how else an orphan would have better dexterity than a Chuunin.

"Where did you meet Sakura, Naruto?"  
"At the park."  
"The one with the big blue slide close to the house?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let me guess, she got right up in your face and told you that you're friends now?"  
"She took my hand and said we'd play."  
"Yes, that certainly sounds like something my daughter would do alright."  
"Father!"

Kizashi and Mebuki both laugh at her, while she blushes red. Naruto watches them around the table with a bit of envy in his eyes. Wishing that his own parents were alive for him to have supper with. He doesn't begrudge Sakura her family, but he can't help but be envious of her. Having a family that loves you and waits for you to come home... If only he had the same waiting for him back at his apartment.

Sakura turns to him and sees the envy in his eyes. She only smiles with an understanding look on her face, before she digs into her food quietly. Naruto follows her example and eats the delicious food set out for him. It seems that Mebuki had made salmon sushi, and that she is a very skilled cook. He can't help but make approving noises in his throat after a bite.

"My mother is the best cook in all of the Leaf!"  
"Oh Sakura..."  
"It's true!"  
"The Akimichi might argue that point."  
"The Akimichi don't make sushi all that much. They make barbeque."  
"Good point."

It's only later that Naruto notices that Sakura hadn't so much as mentioned that he should go home afterwards. Once they get ready to sleep, he cautiously asks, "Will I be staying over?"

"Do you want to?"  
"I...don't know?"  
"You can borrow my extra toothbrush and some of my toothpaste if you like."  
"I shouldn't-"  
"I'll take you home tomorrow, but for tonight why not stay? Mother makes delicious pancakes."  
"And...you're ok with me staying?"  
"Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"  
"Most people..."  
"Most people are idiots. Don't worry about them."  
"But the old man..."  
"Which old man?"  
"The Hokage."  
"What about him?"  
"He says that I shouldn't infringe on the kindness of strangers."  
"We're not strangers! We're friends!"

Naruto hesitates, before he quietly whispers, "We are?"

"Unless you don't want to be?"  
"No! No, I'd like to be your friend."  
"That's settled then. Now come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Naruto can't help the smile on his face as he follows his first friend around her home. Maybe this time he could have an actual friend and won't lose them because of some demon!


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, such a change doesn't go unnoticed. Sakura and Naruto become attached to the hip, and she shows him around Konoha in pride and with not a small amount of confidence that her family will help him in whatever way they can. She brings him to Tsubaki Trades to meet her grandmother, who takes one look at his skinny self and declares, "You are far too small and thin for your age boy! Come, I have some stores that will take your money and feed you well."

A number of stores under the Tsubaki clan's holdings sell him food for a reasonable price, some of them going so far as to surreptitiously give him some food that the store had to throw away but was still perfectly edible to eat. Sakura does her best to teach him a few things that a merchant clan knows about the economy of a village, and how to find the best products for the lowest prices. He's young yet, and not taught by a rich clan that the best items are expensive, so the teachings go well. Or as well as a child teaching another child about lessons that he wouldn't have thought of on his own might, at any rate. 

Sakura gets some considering looks from the adult shinobi that _accidentally_ cross their paths. Many civilians that aren't connected to the Tsubaki clan watch them with wary eyes. She holds her head high and dares them to do something about it. Some of them attempt to speak to her, while others keep a wide berth. She doesn't know who would do which, so she treats them all the same. Ignored unless they specifically speak to her, and acerbically beaten with words if they try to tell her that Naruto is a dangerous demon that a child shouldn't be with.

The 3rd Hokage himself visits the Haruno house, in his typical Hokage robes, and speaks to her parents while Sakura and Naruto are outside playing in the nearby park they met in.

"Haruno-kun. I have questions for you."  
"I will answer to the best of my abilities, Hokage-sama."  
"Your daughter has taken a liking to Naruto."  
"Yes she has, and she isn't likely to leave him be in the near future."  
"Does she have designs on him?"  
"Designs, Hokage-sama?"  
"Do you know _why_ she took a liking to him?"

Mebuki speaks up at this point, "She saw him sadly swinging in the park nearby, Hokage-sama. I think she pitied him."

"Pitied him? And because of that pity, he's now her friend?"  
"That certainly seems to be the case."  
"Have you ever spoken to her about this?"  
"We tried, but when her mind is set there isn't anything anyone can do to change it."

He stares at them both with piercing eyes, as though he's attempting to read their minds with look alone. For a few tense moments, they do nothing to waver in his eyes. Until he finally hums and drinks his tea.

"I will be keeping an eye on her and all of you, for Naruto's protection you understand."  
"Of course Hokage-sama."  
"An ANBU will follow Naruto and Sakura as they go about the village, and will watch over them both as they sleep. Do nothing suspicious, and the ANBU detail will end within a year's time."  
"As you wish, Hokage-sama."  
"Good. Kizashi, you will be sent on a B-rank mission within the month, prepare yourself as needed."  
"I understand."  
"Your tea is delicious Mebuki. So long as your daughter does nothing to endanger Naruto, she will be kept safe as he is."  
"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

With that, the Hokage has given his tacit approval of the friendship. Sakura and Naruto run around the village, playing in the parks, exploring the village as is their wont. The ANBU consider a time watching over the two of them as something of a break from their typical missions, and sometimes Sakura will leave offerings of food at the windowsill whenever Naruto sleeps over her house. She knows better than to think that just because she had the Hokage's approval it means that she has the ANBU's. Hopefully a bit of food will ease the transition at least a little.


	7. Chapter 7

It was soon after the Hokage's visit that Sakura learns about the darker side of living in a shinobi village.

Or at least one of the many darker aspects at any rate.

Having seen and done what she had back in Skyrim she's entirely sure that there's even more secrets that are kept hidden from most. She was practicing her Destruction magic in her backyard, when suddenly cloaked and hooded figures came out of the woodwork. 

"Hello?"

Her question was left unanswered as they grabbed her and put a damp cloth in front of her face. She struggled, but soon she lost consciousness. 

Later, though she's somewhat uncertain as to how long she had passed out, she finds that she was taken somewhere underground. Underground in a dimly lit dungeon, still wearing her clothes and lying down on a futon. She can't tell what time it is, since there's no sun or moonlight to judge the time by. She lights an Alteration spell to light her way, Candlelight, one of the few spells she can control the strength of even as a reborn child.

She leaves the room, since apparently no one expected her to leave they left her room unlocked.

Thankfully she didn't need to attempt to pick any locks since she has no lockpicks on her person. The one and only time that she tried her mother found her fiddling with one of the safes that they had in their home, she took away her lockpicks and lectured her on the meaning of private property and the consequences of getting caught doing something illegal. Her father was silent, but he did nod along to her mother's lectures which she took to be an agreement. 

Since then, she does her best to not get caught. 

It wasn't as hard as she had feared it would be. There weren't many guards, and there were less traps than she had expected. Whoever had her kidnapped clearly didn't think she'd be able to get out on her own, that much is clear. 

As she explores what looks to be a recently and well made dungeon, she can see that its a well kept dungeon. She sees no dust, no clutter, and it doesn't smell like the sickly sweet smell of decaying bodies. She doesn't have to worry about tripping over bones, or corpses, or even any skeevers trying to find some food to eat. It's also very dry, which means that it isn't underneath a body of water, though how far or near she may still be to her village is still a mystery. 

It took her 3 minutes of exploration, which she only knows because she's had to recast the Candlelight spell 2 more times, before she finally finds anything of note. An office of some kind, filled with scrolls and loose leaf papers written in language that's far beyond her skill to read yet. There's quite a bit of kanji in the documents that she can't read, but she can see that a number of them are stamped in a red and important looking seal.

She takes them with her, figuring that once she finds her way back home she can have her parents read them out loud to her. Only after 5 more minutes does Sakura finally get frustrated in her attempts to leave the dungeon before she finally just destroys a wall and makes her way out.

There was no alarm, and no one came running to attempt to stop her so she doesn't think that anyone will attempt to put her back into the room that she had been brought in. 

When she finally manages to see sunlight, she notices an extremely large bug crawling up an enormous tree.

So, it seems that the dungeon she was in is hidden deep in the Forest of Death.

Well, that certainly makes it easier for her. She's technically still within her village, so once she finds the borders she can find her way home.

Luckily for her, there was a team doing mock-patrols in the Forest's borders. She doesn't know the names of the individuals in the team, but she can see that one of them sports the trademark Hyuuga eyes, so she beseeches them.

"Hyuuga-san, can you please read these? I do not know what is written here, but it looks to be of importance based on the seal."

They raise an eyebrow before taking the document, scanning it with their famed byakugan before they noticeably pale at what they just read.

Their teammates look at the Hyuga with concern."Kaori? What's wrong?"

"We need to get this to the Hokage right away."

"And what about her?"

They all look back at Sakura, who bows before saying, "My name is Sakura Haruno, shinobi-san. If you could point me the way to the merchant district I would be in your debt."

They look at each other, before one of them takes Sakura into his arms and carries her like one would a child. "You're coming with us, Sakura-chan. You look exhausted. I can take you home so long as you point the way."

"Of course, shinobi-san. I live in the merchant district, only a few streets away from Tsubaki Trades."

"I should be able to get you there."

"Thank you."

It took awhile, but finally Sakura has made it home. Her mother and father were both worried sick when they noticed that she had gone, but thankfully she was able to make her way back. Her mother, in particular, seemed more than a little frantic with worry. Her father, surprisingly, almost seemed like he didn't expect her to come home at all. He was still relieved to see her back, but there was a moment that she saw that his facial expression was more than a little surprised to see her home.

Her grandmother Akemi was also in the house, likely called by her daughter about her granddaughter being missing. She was the one to put Sakura to bed, since her mother was still distraught when Sakura yawned. As she put her head on her pillow, Sakura could only wonder who would be foolish enough to attempt to kidnap her and how exactly she's going to get her revenge for the foolishness. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it’s been awhile. I’ll be perfectly honest, I’m not quite happy with this chapter, or the chapters after. I usually attempt to keep my writing as in character as possible, but I don’t typically write Hiruzen Sarutobi. I don’t feel like I’ve done him justice here. Fair warning, I may end up deleting this chapter and replacing it with a rewritten chapter I like better. If anyone can give me some suggestions on how better to write Hiruzen, I’d appreciate it.

The day after, Sakura was called to the Hokage Tower. As she's still a very young child, she had to be taken to the Tower by her father, who carried her halfway through their walk. Her mother stayed home, not in a state to see the Hokage. Sakura's grandmother stayed behind with her mother, to keep an eye on her.

Sakura carefully watched the people working in the Tower, many of whom stared back at her in confusion. It didn't last long once she made her way to the Hokage's office. His secretary at the very least didn't seem surprised to see her. They had to wait awhile before being admitted into the room, but there were too many interesting things to stare at for Sakura to really be bored waiting.

"Haruno-san, Sakura-chan? The Hokage will see you now."

"Thank you, we'll be inside shortly."

Kizashi carries his daughter into the room with him, and she stares with eager curiousity at the Hokage's office. It seems to be filled with all sorts of documents, many of which were stamped with a very intricate seal on them. She didn't recognize most of the writing on the documents, but they all seemed rather formal and official as far as she can tell. The desk that the Hokage himself sits in is large, and it is in front of some very large windows. How he can sit so close to a structural weakness is beyond Sakura, but she doesn't mention it out loud. She turns towards the Hokage himself, who seemed to be amused at her. "Kizashi-kun, Sakura-chan. I have questions for both of you."

"I will answer to the best of my ability, Hokage-sama."

"What question, Hokage-sama?"

"What happened to you yesterday, Sakura-chan?"

"I was kidnapped by blank masked hooded people, and was brought to a dungeon. It took me a few minutes to escape, but I was also able to bring some documents with me. I couldn't read the documents, but I was able to give it to a Hyuuga shinobi yesterday."

"Kaori Hyuuga has given the documents to me yesterday. I can see that these documents implicate Shimura Danzo in many crimes, many of which are treasonous. Tell me, Sakura-chan, where was this dungeon you were brought to?"

"It was deep in the Forest of Death. It took me awhile to escape, at least half an hour."

"Hound. Search the Forest of Death. Sakura should have left a trail that you can follow."

A hooded dog masked shinobi made himself known only to leave the room after the Hokage ordered him to not long afterwards. Kizashi gave him some room to leave the area, and Sakura stared at him with more than a little intrigue. His uniform is very similar to the one worn by her captors yesterday. It may well be that the her captors were a part of the same organization that Hound is a part of?

"Sakura-chan, do you remember anything else about the dungeon you were in?"

"It was a very clean dungeon. Clearly there are people who still use it, and who are very meticulous when it comes to housekeeping."

"Is that all you remember?"

"It was also very large dungeon. There were many twists and turns and rooms to explore."

"Thank you for your time. I will summon you again should I need more clarification."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Kizashi and Sakura bow deeply to the Hokage before leaving his office. Unbeknownst to them both, an ANBU agent follows them in the shadows. Despite being one of his newer agents, Crow is still one of the best. Having been trained by Hound himself, he knows how to keep track of a civilian child and a Chuunin agent. 

The Hokage takes a deep drag from his pipe, and takes his sweet time exhaling the smoke. He can only wonder what, exactly, he'll do with this information. He personally wishes to hide any evidence of wrongdoing by his old friend, but he can not. It is guaranteed that Hiashi knows about the documents, and at the very least Shikaku Nara also knows about it. As the Jounin Commander, he's typically the one that important documents would go to first before they make it to his desk. Hiashi and Shikaku are both clan heads, and well connected in the village. If he doesn’t at least pretend to investigate this, he could lose face. Shikaku would likely tell Inoichi and Choji about this at the very least. With as close as the 3 clans are, he’d be more surprised if Shikaku doesn’t tell them.

But that can wait, as he’s still knee deep in work. It takes some time, but Hiruzen manages to make a dent on his piles and piles of documents as a way to distract himself from the inevitable fallout of Danzo's actions. It took a few hours, but finally he managed to lessen his workload by at least halfway. 

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku makes a point of holding in his hand a document that Hiruzen himself knows well. The document of the oath that every shinobi makes after they graduate from the Academy. One that details the role of a shinobi, in and out of the village. In great detail, it specifies that a shinobi of Konoha needs to be loyal to the Hokage and the village, in that specific order. 

An oath that Danzo has all but broken with his work on ROOT.

"Yes, Shikaku?"

"I have the evidence and the oath that every Konoha shinobi makes. Which would you like first?"

"Put them both down on the empty corner of my desk. I'll get to them soon enough."

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, this can not wait. It needs your full and undivided attention."

Hiruzen can only sigh, before he takes the document in hand and peruses them. He doesn't need to, he knows both very well. But he is stalling for time, and in all honestly he doesn't wish to say the words that will likely lead to the death of one of his oldest surviving peers. Shikaku coughs, and pointedly stares at the documents as he waits for his Hokage to make his declaration.

Hiruzen sighs before finally, "Detain Danzo Shimura, and put him in one of the cells of T&I. Have Inoichi on call for this, you and I both know that Danzo won’t give up quietly."

"As you command, Hokage-sama."

The fallout of his command can be felt years later. Not just in Konoha, but all over the Elemental countries as a whole.


End file.
